Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sample collection device, and relates particularly to a sample collection device adapted for observation by a microscope.
Description of Related Art
Along with developments in microscopic observation technology, various types of microscopes, for example, an optical microscope, an atomic force microscope (AFM), a transmission electron microscope (TEM), a scanning electron microscope (SEM) and the like have been developed in response. In addition, different types of microscopes require different sample specimens, for example, a liquid sample specimen, a dry sample specimen and such.
However, when a liquid sample specimen containing suspended particles is prepared into a dry sample specimen using conventional techniques, an external force received by the suspended particles will be non-uniform because the liquid sample specimen is affected by surface tension, which causes the suspended particles to drift and converge during the drying process such that a polymerized group forms after drying. This converging phenomenon affects the interpreted results when the microscope is used to observe the dried sample specimen.
In addition, US patent publication number US 2014/0007709 A1 discloses a dried liquid sample specimen device and method, however the dried liquid sample specimen device disclosed includes upper and lower two substrates, wherein the two substrates cannot be easily opened, such that the observation instrument is unable to approach the surface of the substrate at a close distance. Therefore, the aforementioned dried liquid sample specimen device may be applicable only to particular microscopes, for example, an electron microscope. However, an atomic force microscope for example, requires a probe head to approach the dry sample specimen at a close distance, to a distance in the nanometer range, such that this dried liquid sample specimen device cannot be used.